The life I always wanted
by Imprinting Magic
Summary: Sequel for Hope is a four letter word. How will Jade's and Paul's relationship go. Just how protective will Sam be when it comes to their relationship. Don't need to read the first story to undersand this.
1. Chapter 1

**You won't need to read the first story to understand this story. The background info on the characters are**

**Sam- Jade's half brother**

**Paul- Jades imprint**

**The other characters' are the same pairing as the books. This takes place after Breaking Dawn.**

**I am not SM. I only own Jade, in this story.**

_**Jade's point of view**_

A lot of things changed for me in the last few months. The threat of Mason hurting me, is now forever gone. My future is bright and happy again. I have a great family, loving friends, and a boyfriend I just can't stop kissing.

"Paul! Are you almost done eating we are going to miss the show." I look at him as he finishes the twelfth cheeseburger he insisted I make him.

"Babe if I don't eat now, I am going to be hungry at the show" He replies laughing at the way that I am looking at him.

"Now you know it doesn't matter how many burgers you eat now. You will still buy enough food there to feed a small army." I replied rolling my eyes for the fifth time tonight.

"Jade"

"Paul, I mean it, if you are not ready in two minutes. I swear I am going to call Emmett and ask him to take me." I replied walking over to the phone.

Growling lowly " I'm coming, see I'm getting up now. Please no more Emmett. I will be good I promise." he whispers placing a long kiss on my mouth. I swear when he kisses me, I can't even remember my name.

Sam enters the room laughing his ass of. "Damn Paul you are so whipped."

"Well you know, she really will call Emmett. I tried calling her bluff last time. She ended up going on carnival rides at the fair with him all night long. I was about ready to kill him. As Paul tells Sam, a look of disgust on his face picturing Emmett with his Jade.

"I know, both packs and the Cullen's laughed their asses off for hours after they found out. Sam says smiling, as he remembers the horror look on Paul's face when he saw them on Ferris wheel together. He didn't realize that she would really call him up. Since that day, he has made sure that he was always on time to anything she planned on them doing together.

I was getting so mad at him. There he sat talking to Sam. I normally wouldn't care but I have been dying to see this movie ever since Leah told me how romantic it was and just how much she cried. If this movie could do this to Leah, of all people. I really, really wanted to see it.

Thats it, picking up the phone I dial the number to the Cullen's house.

"Hello Bella, is Emmett, or Alice there." I ask in a loud voice.

Suddenly, the phone is taken out of my hands by Paul. "Sorry to bother you Bella, we were just leaving" Paul tells her. I can here Bella bust out laughing as he hangs the phone back up.

"I'm ready lets go! We don't want to late do we" he say's grabbing the truck keys from the end table.

During the car ride to the movie we listened to the radio and sang together. Paul was holding my hand, it felt like I had my own piece of heaven right here on earth.

_**Paul's point of view**_

After the show was over, I waned to take Jade for a walk in the park. One of her favorite things to do was swing on the swings. We had are best conversations there, on the very trust worthy third swing form the right.

_**Jade's point of view**_

Paul wants to go to the park tonight. I wonder what is on his mind. We only go to this particular park when he really needs to talk to me. The park somehow gives him some type of extra self confidence. I personally think it's kind of romantic to be honest. After are first official date here, he carved are names in the tree next to the swing set.

"Paul and Jade true and forever sole mates."

2009

"Jade we need to talk" He says not looking at me for the first time tonight.

Him not looking at me and saying this scares me.

"Paul what's wrong" I asked panicking

"Jade, it ok I promise, I love you calm down" he says panicking because I am.

Jade do you remember last week when Sam and I were on patrol? I came home with scratches from him all over myself" he asks.

"Yes, I remember Paul. I got Emily to make him sleep in the other guest room for three days for that reason alone."

"Well their was a reason for him doing that to me! See I told him that I wanted you to move in with me. I am not trying to take him away from you or vice versa. I just really want you with me all the time. I don't think you realize how many times after Sam kicks me out, that I end up sleeping under your window just to be close to you."

"Paul" I start to say

"Wait there is more" he says. See I wanted to have you move in with me. After the fight with Sam I started thinking about what I really wanted."

"Well what do you want Paul, me to move in with you or not" I asked still somewhat confused.

"I want you to Jade" He say. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms. I want to wake up and the first thing I see is your face. I want you to be at my house watching TV when I get home from work at night. What I am trying to say is. You are the reason why I breath. You make me the man I want to be. I loved you the moment I saw you for the first time in the hospital. There is nothing more traditional then the way that we have been. We started out as friends, we moved to the next step and became a couple. Jade I love you with all my heart." "Jade" As I reach in my pocket and get on one knee "Well you make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?

Well I think I will leave off here tonight. If you want next chapter up soon then you need to review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jade's Point of View**_

"Jade, Jade say something please" Paul says looking at me! Waiting for my answer.

I just froze in place like a statue. My brain had completely stopped working. Looking at the ring and Paul kneeling down to me. A million things now were flashing before my eyes. I opened my mouth to give my answer but nothing would come out.

"I,I,I" then nothing. My head was still wrapped around the idea of being his wife one day. What my life would be like never having to let him go!

"Jade it's ok, I asked you to soon" Paul says starting to get up.

I grab his shoulders, getting off my swing and pull myself into his arms. "Yes Paul, I will marry you!" Kissing him on his mouth realizing I never had to let him go again.

Grabbing my right hand, he slips on my engagement ring on my finger. I see happy tears forming in his eyes.

"You just made me the happiest man alive" he says. He picks me up and spins me around.

"Paul, put me down" I cry

"Never" was his only reply.

We notice a very old couple sitting on the bench clapping their hands for us. A huge smile on both of their faces.

"Wow, that was so romantic, I was worried at first" she yells. "I didn't think that your girlfriend here would ever find her voice in time

Laughing, we walked over to them, "thank you" I said.

"Young man" replied the older gentleman. "You had it easy Elsie here, couldn't find her voice for at least an hour when I asked her to marry her.

Elsie turning to me said "It was the best decision I ever made. Good luck you two, as they got up of the bench.

_**Paul's point of view **_

She is not saying anything, she is just sitting there spaced out. Oh God, I rushed it. She is never going to tell me yes. I am such a idiot, I rushed her. She is not ready for this, she is going to push me away.

I start telling her that it was to soon. Hopefully she will snap out it. I am really starting to get worried. She is just sitting there it's been ten minutes already.

I start to get up, trying no to break down right here. I need to get her home, maybe Emily can help her, at least try to get her to talk again.

"Yes, I will marry you she says" grabbing me.

She said yes, she told me yes. She is going to spend the rest of her life with me. I gently grab her hand into my shaking hand and place the ring on her finger. I am the happiest man alive right now.

I just want to scream at the world that the must beautiful, and sweet woman just agreed to marry me.

Walking back to the car with her, I never want this night or feeling to end.

Getting up in the morning, I feel like something is missing. I turn around and notice Jade is not in her bed anymore.

Walking into the kitchen, I notice Jade at the stove making breakfast. Emily was reading the morning paper.

"Good morning Paul" Jade says kissing me lightly on the mouth, as her hands run down my back seductively. I wanted to pick her up and bring her back to her room. We have not had sex yet, and if she keep touching me like this. She would not be a virgin on her wedding night.

"Don't mind me" Emily replies laughing at the scene before her.

"Good morning Emily!" I replied sitting down next to her, grabbing the sports section of the paper from her.

I look up and Emily is looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

Well two can play at this game. I look back down at the paper.

"PAUL, don't you want to tell me something" she says hitting me over the head with her shoe.

Looking back at her, I reply "I don't know, is their something, I need to tell you." A smile reaches my face.

"Paul, Jade got a ring on a very important finger. I am guessing you put it on that finger. Did you ask her a question when you gave her that or not". Standing up, grabbing the extra frying pan off the counter.

"I swear to God, if you don't answer me now, I am going to get Sam to order to eat dog food for the next ten years! She says getting ready to hit me over the head with that pan.

I shake with laughter, "We both know that you won't do that Emily. I asked Jade to marry me last night. She made me the happiest man on earth and said yes!"

"What did you do?" yelled Sam running in the kitchen grabbing Jades hand. Looking at the ring for thirty seconds.

"Paul you have a one minute head start before I hunt you down and kill you." he says releasing Jade's hand. Looking at me he starts shaking real bad.

"Love you" I call out to Jade as I start running out to the woods. The only reason why I did leave was that Sam was so close to phasing and I didn't want Jade or Emily getting hurt.

Ripping off my clothes just before I hit the woods.

"Paul is that you" Jared asks

"Yes it's me" I reply

"Why are you out here now? Are you not running patrol tonight?" Well I tell him, more like show him everything from last night and today with Sam.

"Sam is going to kill you! You do know that don't you!" he says

Before I have a chance to say anything back Sam phases and orders me to come over by him.

Reaching Sam he orders me to phase back. Jared wishes me good luck. Looking at Sam's eyes and the way he is looking at me. I can only think one thing. I am not going to live long enough to marry his sister.

_**I wanted to say that I am sorry about chapter one. I placed the wrong chapter up. The chapter I posted had not been reviewed or fixed. The story line is the same. I just spelled the words correct. Again I am so sorry, but it is fixed now. **_

_**Well please don't forget to review. If I don't start seeing the reviews for this story. I will not write anymore of the story. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Paul, what in the hell is going on." We talked about Jade moving in with you. Do you honestly think that I am going to let you take Jade away from me? I just found out about her a few months ago! I am not ready to loose her to you yet." Sam says as his body starts to shake in anger.

"Sam, what the hell do you want me to do? I am in love with her, I need to be with her all the time. Don't you stand there and tell me you don't understand what I am feeling now. How do you feel when Emily is away from you? I am going to marry you sister Sam and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me." Paul spits out to him. Looking directly in Sam's eyes. "Now you have a choice, since she already said yes to me. You could either step up and be the loving big brother to her, and be supportive of her decision. Option two, you could force her to choice but, remember she is my imprint. In the end she is going to choice me Sam."

"Asshole!" Sam reaches for Paul and throws the first punch, successfully breaking Paul's nose. Paul in return completely starts to see only red and changes shape. In a matter of seconds both boys fight it out as wolfs. Both of the boys are excellent fighters, neither one gaining the advantage on the other.

In a matter of seconds they both get pulled of each other by Jake, Seth, Jared and Leah.

Sam is getting held back by Jake, and Seth . Leah and Jared are giving their all, trying to hold Paul to the forest ground.

"Phase back now! Jake yells a Sam. You guys are only going to hurt Jade, by killing each other.

Jakes words felt like a bucket of cold water poured over me. I relaxed and phased back, Sam did also.

"What the hell is going on here" Jake demanded to know.

"That asshole asked my sister to marry him!" Sam yelled ready to take another swing at me.

Jake and the others started to laugh their asses off at him. "Sam, big ass deal" Leah finally says holding her side as she tries to speak. "Your baby sister is not going to run off to Mexico, she is going to move two whole blocks away! Now get a grip will you, Paul loves her, and I know that you do to. One thing you both are going to have to realize is that no matter what, she is going to love both of you. If you guys are going to act like this. She is just going to get so mad at you both. I can picture it now, you will give her no choice but to live at the Cullen's house. She won't hurt either of you. Do you have any idea how long it's going to take for Emmett, Jasper, and Alice to let you live that down, if it happens! "

Sam and I both Growl at her together. "Leah that will never happen Sam says.

"Well if you guys don't stop acting like your three year old, around her it will. Seth of all people says, looking at them both shaking his head in disgust of how this is all playing out..

"Look guys you are going to have to find even ground. Sam she will always be part of you, she is your sister after all. Paul you are going to have to understand , Sam points also. He just trying to protect her, and keep himself near her. He still feels bad about not being part of her life growing up. Leah says looking at both of them.

"All right boys" Leah says We are going to leave now. Jared is going to go back on patrol. I trust that you guys can come up with some kind of agreement with each other. If we, I have to come back here. Well lets just say you both are going to be placed in time out like children. So lets see if we can act like adults.

"Leah, you know that I'm the alpha right" Jacob says.

"Yes all high alpha, Leah says "You can lead the battles but, when it comes to common sense, well lets say between Sam, Paul, and you. The apples really don't fall far from the tree. If I let you handle this, we would already be breaking up their third fight.

"Leah" Jake says

"Oh come on, you know it's true Jake. Sam is very territorial, Paul and you are the same also. She is the imprint and his sister. Did you really expect anything less. Leah says walking over to the tree's so that she can phase back.

"Well ok Paul" he says as he nods his head goodbye to Jake, and Seth.

"I love her Sam, I'm not trying to take her away from you. I just want her with me. I want us to be a family. I say to him trying to get him to understand where I am coming from.

"I get it, really I do. I feel the same way about Emily. I need her with me, like I need the air I breath. I know it's stupid, part of me knew this day was coming but, I was just praying it was when I was eighty or ninety years old. Sam says softening the expression on his face.

"Sam, I will treat her like a princess. You already know that. Besides, you are not loosing her. You are gaining a brother in law. So see it's going to be ok. Jade and I am not going to go anywhere. She will be your sister forever. She loves you do much. You don't even realize it. I can be her everything. However I can't be her brother. That is something special that only you and her share. Sam, I want your blessing to marry her. Please Sam, please allow us to be happy together. To let me be what she also needs in be in her life. Paul says looking over at Sam who's expression changed to one that he couldn't read.

"You should of asked me this fist Paul" Sam finally says, raising his arm. I know that you love her and will make her happy. I will give you my blessing to marry her. Just please don't keep her away from me. He finally says to him , suddenly crushing him into a bear hug.

"Oh and one more thing Paul" he says letting go of him. "What do you mean by the word family. God knows I will really kill you if you are talking about a baby!"

Laughing now Paul answers "Not yet but, we will have kids someday"

Growling Sam thinks to himself, I better damn be ninety, or it going to take the both packs holding me down not to kill him!

Well what do you think. I think we need some Bachelor party's don't you think!!!! Please update if you like this story or even if you don't. Please I need to know you guys are reading this or not. I have been checking the review and I am disappointed. When I am like that, I don't want to write. So please review as a writer, you know what it feels like to get them, or a lack of not getting them. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jade's Point of view**_

"Jade can you please grab the mail for me. The mailman just pulled away." Emily yells as she starts getting lunch for the boys ready.

"Sure, Sure" I reply grabbing my shoes from the closet floor.

Walking back from the mailbox, I see a letter from Mr. Jenks addressed to me. I opened it up and began to read it.

_Dear Miss Jade Uley , _

_I finished working on the paper work for Sam and Emily to get custody of you. I spoke to your father regarding this. Your father wasn't sure what you really wanted. We came to the agreement that he would sign the emancipation papers for you. Everything went through the courts already. This is your copy of all the paper work. Please let Mr. Jasper know if there is anything else I can do for you. Attached is a letter that your father asked me to deliver to you. He also included one for your brother Sam. He loved you both very much, please take the time out and read it._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Jenks_

I placed the envelope in my back pocket, giving the rest of the mail to Emily.

"Emily, I need to get some fresh air. I am going to take a walk to the beach. I will be back in a little bit, are you ok making lunch without me, here to help.

Laughing at me she replied " Oh no, so few boys, so much food; What will I ever do. Go ahead Jade, I am used to this already. If you see Kim, send her my way to help."

Walking out of the house towards the beach my mind was in so many different places. Looking down on my finger was the engagement ring that Paul gave me. My brother Sam didn't really like that one very much. He didn't say anything to me about it. I figured it on my own. When Sam found out, both of the boys went outside, and when they returned they were both beaten up, and very bloody. I didn't say anything to them about it, I was not in the mood to play tug of war with them. Especially when I am the rope.

I found out later on from Emily, that Leah gave them both hell over doing that. Leah may be sweet as a button to me. However I have seen first hand how she can keep all the boys in line. Leah has been one of my bestfriends since I moved in here. We hang out all the time, I know that Paul has issues with that because it takes time from us. Sam on the other hand loves the fact that Leah has taken it open herself to protect me from the packs dirty minds, and the stunts they pull every day.

Getting to the beach I looked around to make sure I was alone. Sitting down I grabbed the letter out of my pocket and began to read.

_To my beloved daughter Jade,_

_I know that if you are reading this letter, I am not here with you anymore. I am so sorry that I was not strong enough to stop Mason from hurting you. Please believe me when I say that, I would lay down my life, in order to save yours. _

_I know that I have not been the best father in the world. I have made so many major mistakes in my life. However having you was one of the best moments of my life. _

_Mr. Jenks came to see me yesterday. He is the attorney, that is handing the case for Sam. Your brother wants me to sign all rights of you, over to him. I want you to have the life that you should have. I know that Sam could provide a great, safe, stable environment. Just please, make sure you back up if anyone starts to shake when they get mad. I know, you know what I mean by that. _

_I wanted you to live with Sam but, I also wanted you to have your own choice. I agreed to emancipate you, You need to make your own choices in life. I know deep down that you will choice to stay with him. I however remember the way that the boy (Paul) looked at you at the hospital staircase. If I remember correctly he was seeing the sun for the fist time. _

_Jade, I love you with all my heart. Please forgive me, for the life that I gave you. I hope that your life now is great, and it is the best that you could ever have. _

_I love you Jade! With all of my heart._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

After reading the letter over twice, I just wanted to cry. My father was a man of very few words. I can't even say that I ever hated him the way Sam did. I remembered the good times that we did share when my mother was still alive. I remember the long snow fights in the back yard. I remember he wouldn't give up, when I was learning to ride my bike. The stories that he would tell me, when I went to bed at night. He would even cover for me, when I didn't want to eat my vegetables.

Feelings about what all happened in my life, started to come back to me. I lifted my knee's up to my chest, and let all the tears for my father out. Someone sat down next to me, and grabbed me into a hug.

"Are you ok, Jade" Sam asked, looking around like there was danger near.

"I'm ok, it's just that we got a letter from the attorney today." I said handing over the letter to him to read.

"Dad wrote me a letter" I said holding it up to him. "He wrote one for you also," handing him the letter that had his name on it.

"Sam no, Don't rip it up." I yelled at him. "This is the last thing that you have of Dads, read it please. After you read it, throw it out if you want. Just for me, give him one last opportunity to make it right. Looking at him with tears in my own eyes, pleading with him.

"Fine, I will read it but, me receiving it from him stays between us only ok." He finally said after a minute.

"Jade, it's time to go." Yelled Leah, Jared, and Alice as they walked over to us.

"Did I forget something, I don't remember planning anything with you guys today? I said picking my brain, I didn't remember anything.

"Well" Alice began "you didn't plan anything with us. We did all the planning. Now lets go so we are not late. The rest of the girls are already at Emily house getting ready to leave."

"I need to go find Paul" Jared said to Sam. "Do you have any idea where he is at Sam."

"I just saw him a few minutes ago, he was on the way back to his house. Sam said looking at all of them.

"I will go get him" Jared said to all of us. "Sam, remember you need to be back home in thirty minutes, so us guys can leave.

"Wait! Where is everyone going" I asked looking at Alice, who was jumping up and down with excitement.

"You will see soon enough" Leah said with a smile on her face. "Now lets go, before I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you home."

Leah and Alice grabbed me off the ground, and suddenly I was walking.

With one final look back, I can see that Sam finally opened his letter.

**Sam's point of view**

I was on patrol with Paul all day. He was so happy, every thought that he had was about the upcoming wedding. He was very nervous about it all. He replayed a conversation earlier that he had with Jade.

"Paul, do you want to make me happy." She asked him, letting the bait just sit there.

With out even thinking about it he replied "I would do anything to make you happy"

Good, because Alice was showing me Edward's and Bella's weeding that they recorded. The wedding was perfect, I want my weeding a lot like that. The only thing I really want to change from that is the vowels. I want us to write are own to each other; ok Paul.

"Shit!" Not that, anything but that he says in his head.

"Jade, honey I am not a writer, I like tradition. Paul says trying to weasel his way out of it.

"So, there is something that you wont do for me." She says looking down to the ground. Knowing what her sad, upset face would do to him.

"Jade" he starts to say to her but, she cuts him off.

"That ok, I jus wanted to have the wedding that I dream of at night. I understand. I wouldn't want you to not be comfortable at your own wedding. Even if it means, I won't feel like Cinderella. I still get to be your wife. The one person you need in this world. She says placing her face in the pillow, curious to see how look it is going to take him to agree to do this for her.

"Baby, don't cry please, we can write are own words. I promised you a wedding of your dreams. I will give the best speech ever, I promise.

"Wow" I thought it must of taken him all of thirty three seconds to agree to that, laughing at Paul.

Growling, Paul continues to show me the rest.

"I love you Paul!" wrapping her arms around him.

Poor Paul, I thought to myself. I am glad Emily didn't make me do that for our wedding. All I had to day that day was show up.

At the end of our shift Paul said that he wanted to get some sleep. Tonight he wanted to take Jade out to dinner and their park.

Walking back to my house, I heard a small cry from the beach. Looking over to the girl, I saw it was Jade.

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms to comfort her. She showed me the papers that the lawyer had send including a letter from good old Dad. Soon Leah and the others showed up and Jared reminded me about Paul's bachelor party tonight. When everyone left, I pulled out the letter from my father. I promised Jade that I would at least read it once.

_Dear Son,_

_I hope that this letter finds it way to you. I also hope that you are reading it and didn't throw it away in the garbage like I would have._

_I know that I have not been the ideal father figure to you. There are reasons that I had to leave you with you mother and venture on my own. The main reason for me doing this was in fact that I was not very mentally stable at the time you were born. I checked myself in the hospital and for over three years worked at getting myself better. When I finally did get better I came back home. Your mother didn't think that me being around you was the best idea. I have always been there for you. I have enclosed concert tickets and plays that you were in so you know that I am not lying to you. I watched your baseball, and football games. I saw you on your prom night with that beautiful girl. I cried at your graduation._

_I always wanted you in my life son. You have grown to be such a fine young man. I only wish that one day I did get the chance to show you how much I cared for you. _

_That day in the hospital, Mason was there with me. I needed to push every button that you had, so that you would win the final fight. I couldn't stand the idea of actually loosing you._

_Please look after Jade for me. She is a bright, understanding girl but, I am sure you already know that. _

_There is just one more thing that I need to tell you. I am not sure if you realize it or not but, you also have a brother. He lives around the corner by your house. His name is Embry, he doesn't know anything about me. His mother and I had a thing a while back and it just didn't work out. I just thought you would want to know. I am leaving it up to you, if you want him or Jade to know about it. _

_I love you son; and I am so proud of you. Please be the man to your children that I was not, to you._

_Love always_

_Dad_

Looking inside the envelope ,their was pictures of me at my grade school baseball games. Tickets from the plays that I did do in school. Their was also a prom picture of Leah and I. Maybe, just maybe I thought my father wasn't as bad as I thought!

**Please review this story. I want to know if people like it or not. Are people reading this? Review please because, at this point I am not sure I want to continue with it or not. That is why I didn't write the bachelor party yet. I don't know if I should go further or not. So if you want me to continue you guys need to show me someone out there is reading it! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been working on my other stories. If you have a chance check them out. My computer has a mind of it's own. I don't underline or bold the whole text myself. Sometimes it just happens when I transfer it. Don't ask me why!

**Jade's point of view**

As Leah was dragging me back to the house, I notice a silly grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that" I asked her. It was rare to get any happy reaction from her.

"Well the girls and I have decided to kidnap you for the night. Time for the bachelorette party to start."

We made it to the house just as Kim and Emily were walking down the steps. I could believe my eyes, they were really doing this to me.

"Guys I want to see Paul" I wined "I was going to spent today in his arms."

"To bad, so sad" was Kim's only response as she rolled her eyes to me. "We are all leaving the men tonight. They got some plans of their own anyways.

I still wanted to be difficult so I crossed my arms and shook my head no.

"Jade, get your ass in that car now" Emily yelled to me. "I finally for once don't have to cook dinner, or clean up anything tonight. There is no way that you are going to win. We outnumber you, and don't forget Leah is very strong. Now get in before I order Sam to not let Paul see you till your wedding day!"

Looking at the face Emily was giving me and the other two girls trying like hell not to laugh. I gave up, and got into the car.

As we drove out of La push I notice a large gray wolf running after us.

The car stopped and Emily yelled at him to go home. "She will be back home in the morning Paul!"

After driving for two hours we ended up at this little strip bar. I was completely shocked.

"What are we doing here guys, Paul will kill me." I said trying to get them to turn around and see a movie or something instead.

"No way" Kim said getting out some one dollar bills for me. "First you have never gone that far with Paul to see one. Second after you see how small these guys manhood's are, compared to our guys you be glad you married well." as she continued to giggle

"Take it off" I hear Emily yell to the man on stage.

"Wow," was my response when I saw his package, and the three other girls funny reaction to them!

"They got nothing on Jared" Kim let everyone know.

"Trust me when I say, he got nothing on any of the guys in the pack" Leah replies looking directly at me.

"That guy is huge Leah, Paul is bigger then that" I said taking a longer look at the pure size of the dancer.

"At least double the size Jade, I never admit it but there are some perks of being the only girl in the pack. Paul and your brother are the biggest in that department!"

"I didn't need to know that about my brother Leah" shaking my head. However I was secretly pleased to know Paul had more to work with.

"Come on girls, Emily said leading us to a table. When she then calls the floor dancer over for a lap dance for me." "Leah" she whispers" revenge is sweet, make sure you replay this moment for Paul. Tell him this is for every door, table, and plate he ever broke in my house.

"Your right Emily, revenge is sweet" as Leah jumped up grabbing three other guys, to give all the boys her own present in case she got ordered to tell them what went on tonight, when they all the imprints came home drunk. Knowing that Paul's bachelor party would only consist of drinking, missing the girls and watching the football game. Maybe for the other guys there a little video of girls gone wild!

Sorry kids I am not going to do Paul party because due to the imprinting no guy is going to call a stripper into the Alpha house! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry to say that I will not be updating this story anymore. If anyone would like to finish it, please let me know.

Jamie


End file.
